micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Allied Carolinian Coalition
Wow.. I am astonished by the amounts of fail in this article. You're not even somehow concerned by the matters of the conflict, you haven't contributed constructively in any possible way, yet you create a coalition with the purpose of appearing more important and expert. I also assume that Caroline herself is not aware of this "coalition". Well done. *clap clap* --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I think she is, the rebel forces have been called a Coalition from time to time but I doubt she's awear of the article. To be honest the signs this war will be ending soon have long gone and we are going to be in for a long and stupid period of time. Skinner. I would just like to point out that the Confederacy is only in this coalition because of an Alliance with NottaLotta Acres.Souranply 11:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it would be best then if you retired together from this stupid war. Skinner ::Zona honours its promises. We will only pull out if given permission from NottaLotta Acres.Souranply 11:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::We're allied with Austenasia since December '09, but I didn't join the war. I preferred to use my own brain and decide what was best for us, and not for someone else. --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::If I may paraphrase, St.Charlie is the Vulcans, NLA is the Humans and Zona is the Klingons XD--Comrade Mark Dresner 12:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The agreement was that we would support eachother in any war or the alliance would be forfiet. We value NottaLotta Acres Friendship and would support the rebels if it meant keeping that friendship. I havent watched Star Trek can you please explain what you mean.Souranply 13:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :The Vulcans are always neutral, the Humans are the ones with moral, ethics and principles, and the Klingons are the ones who uphold honor very much :-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 18:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Cajak, I know you are very important, and my usership on this wiki can never begin to aspire to your level of expertise and wisdom, especially on this matter of the Austenasian Civil War, as I know how much more it involves you than it does me (???); however, I feel that this matter between the government of Austenasia and Princess Caroline was meant for involvement by others. Why else would they advertise it so adamantly? So, what have you posted on New Europe's pages about their militaristic opposition to Princess Caroline and her supporters? Or the Ohio Empire? Or any of the other supporters of the other side? Oh, yes, you wrote up a nice essay on the evils of intermicronational involvement in this war; well, now you can show us how it's done: stop involving yourself in this, and we'll see if it catches on, huh? Respect, but disagreement to you, sir. Son3 16:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the sarcasm. Since I'm so important for you, and, assuming you have a portrait of me in your bedroom, I must point out a small discrepancy in your speech: you claim that Austenasians advertised the conflict. Yet, as soon as the MicroWiki article was written, against of the will of Austenasians themselves, people started joining the conflict on both sides. :You also claim that I only criticize the rebel side, and don't write anything about the "Esmondian" allies. Maybe this is because Ohio and New Europe joined two days ago and, maybe, contrary to your weekly timetable, I attend high school and have better things to do than to "write a nice essay on the evils of intermicronational involvement", which you call in this way because you found out, obviously, that I referred to all belligerents (and therefore to you guys) as cretins. Nonetheless I became involved only once, and through that "essay" you talk about, and if you're eventually eager for another brilliant piece of writing of mine, I must unfortunately communicate you that I will not write again about the Civil War until it's over. :By the way, yes, I do support the current Government of Austenasia (I am not a hypocrite, I already said it before), but as I wrote, I am against all foreign belligerents, of all sides and all political backgrounds. So therefore, I am not agreeing with New Europe and Ohio either, if that was your main concern. :You concluded your useful comment by asking me to stop involving myself in the case, which would maybe result in the end of the war. Should we then talk about this magnificent "Coalition" you founded and that the Zonians were forced to become part of? Should we also talk about how much you care about it, even if Sterling, who's not part of the Coalition, contributed more? :Now sorry, but I have to go feed my dancing owls. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the owl thing was lost on me. Anyway, going through the edit history of "Austenasian Civil War", the user recorded as the originator of the article is "Austenasia". I think that pretty much means it was not against the will of Austenasia to write the article. Or, perhaps, you were purposely using ambiguous language and meant that it was against their will that people take sides, which also cannot be the case, because Austenasia directly and deliberately accepted the declarations of war from Zona and Angador, and advertised that the Austenasian army had been enlarged in response. Austenasia also published several articles and paragraphs in those articles containing excerpts of private messages and meetings between Austenasian officials related to the war effort. You say you haven't had time, due to school, to address Esmondian supporters' declarations of war for two days, but I don't think this coalition's article had been up for more than eight hours before you began your sarcastic tirade. And yes, High School is contrary to my weekly timetable, as I do have a full time job as a CNC machinist, thankyouverymuch. I'm going to let Zona respond to your assertion that I forced them into this coalition, as Zona is a sovereign state. The Allied Carolinian Coalition is a platform for the supporters of Princess Caroline, not a club. All I ask is that you, a supposedly uninvolved party, leave those of us who are involved the heck alone. I respect your opinion, I really do, and that's why I haven't attacked you for it; please respond in kind. All I want in this is to have justice be done by Princess Caroline so that NottaLotta Acres may have reasonable relations with Austenasia. Son3 18:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::NottaLotta Acres did not force us into this war. They asked us very diplomaticly if we would join the Coalition. At that time we were already supporting the rebels and becuase we are friends with NottaLotta, we decided to join.--Souranply 20:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::True that, Son; I might have looked extremely sarcastic, yes, sorry for that. On one side I understand what you mean by the fact that Austenasians made the article, so Austenasians wanted this to be public. There is however one thing I have to point out: most micronations actually make public a lot of "negative" events going on, because discovering them later might lead to small diplomatic problems. The civil war IS a way to advertise the nation, and I agree on that, but it's still not good publicity if you know what I mean. About the war declarations, in case he would have refused them, you would have still fought against them, I assume, or it would have been the source of a negative reputation. ::I had the sarcastic move this afternoon because I'm being very critical of the effects of the civil war (and I was also very stressed by other things, but it doesn't matter). Believe me, I'm being extremely critical of the Triune Alliance as well, having been part of it in the past. I will not however, write about the Triune on the Observer, nor of the ACC, since you wouldn't like me to protest again. ;) ::Talking about this discussion: I started the whole fuss, sorry for that. I understand that you see me as an "external" protester, but being Vice-Chairman of GUM gave me the time to check how negotiations were going on, and I saw only a few contributions from both sides. I'm just hoping to see some of that in the next days. --Cajak [★Admin★] 23:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::p.s About the Zonian COnfederacy: I based myself off the "the Confederacy is only in this coalition because of an Alliance with NottaLotta Acres" C'est la vie, c'est la guerre. Son3 00:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, no. Ça, c'est la guerre, if you know what I mean. --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Join Sterling wishes to join the Allied Carolinian Coalition. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Membership is absolutely open to all supporters of Princess Caroline, just add your name to the list. This is meant to be a fairly loose-knit coalition, not an exclusive club; this is for Caroline's interests, not ours. Son3 16:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sandus' Criticism is Hilarious Am I the only one who found it funny and rather hypocritical where the Baron of Sandus says,'' '"This conflict can only be solved by peaceful, diplomatic tones- not by the empty threats of the aggressor nations. If this Coalition does not disperse by 05:00 GMT' 'on 21 March 2010, then Sandus shall sanction this Coalition with restrictions on diplomatic affairs..''." '' ' '' LOL! Son3 22:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : I agree.--Comrade Mark Dresner 23:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That is strangely hypocritical.--Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends: it basically says that Sandus won't get into relations with any of you. A "diplomatic restriction" is that. --Cajak [★Admin★] 00:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC)